Gas turbine engine efficiency is directly related to the level of control of the gap between the blade tip and the outer air seal. In various embodiments, a capacitance-based BTC probe (cap probe) may be placed in the outer air seal to monitor this gap. Traditional cap probes and cap probe installations tend to alter engine structures comprising the outer air seal, tending thereby to alter the air seal and tending to reduce engine efficiency.